


Blackout

by JoeEva



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action, Background Case, Detectives, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva
Summary: Crated for Hawaiian week fest 2015 (Russia)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crated for Hawaiian week fest 2015 (Russia)


End file.
